


Forever, Remember?

by eye_of_the_storm



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Amami Rantaro Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood, Blood and Injury, Broken Promises, Character Death, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Inspired by Music, M/M, Major Character Injury, Men Crying, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Permanent Injury, Post-Apocalypse, Promises, Sad Amami Rantaro, Sad Ending, Sad Oma Kokichi, Serious Injuries, if you don't cry reading this i've failed my mission, im so mad thats not a tag, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eye_of_the_storm/pseuds/eye_of_the_storm
Summary: "death ends a life, not a relationship" - jack lemmonOne moment you can have everything in your arms, the next it can all be lost. We're never ready to say goodbye, until we no longer can.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Forever, Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> TW: major character death, mild injury, mild blood, implied/mild sexual content

The alleyway was dark, the only light coming from the dimly flickering street lights near the entrance. Grime covered most surfaces, occasional pieces of dust floating through the air. The air was heavy with the smell of decay, reflecting the city that had slowly rotted away as the people living there rotted with it.

Sitting against one wall was a tall boy who looked like he belonged on a magazine cover rather than slumped in a dirty alleyway. His exposed skin and clothes were covered in filth, but he managed to make it add to his appeal. His slightly torn shirt hung loose off one shoulder, exposing a section of pale skin. Resting in the crook of his collarbones was a necklace, boasting a small white crystal as a pendant. Despite the grime coating every other part of his body, the gem remained perfectly clean.

In his lap was a significantly smaller boy, his thin frame and short stature making him seem much more vulnerable. Generally, he was the more energetic of the two. Now though, his never ending energy seemed completely sapped, his usually bright eyes now a dull purple. His hair hung limp, not defying gravity the way it used to. His skin was closer to gray, and his white and black clothes were caked with filth. The only splash of color amid the varying grays was a bright red spilling out the edges of his mouth. Despite all this, he still managed to smile.

The tall boy had his arms around the other, supporting him while also clinging onto him as if his life depended on it. The shorter boy laughed slightly before coughing again, blood trickling from his mouth. “I know the world is ending, but for some reason I feel like I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be.” 

“Why is that?” The taller boy tilted his head slightly, tears threatening to spill. 

“Because I’m in your arms. I don’t care what happens next, you’re here with me, and that’s all I could ever want.” The weak boy gave the other a faint smile, but couldn’t mask the pain in his eyes.

“Kichi…” The taller boy murmured, memories of their lives together playing in his mind as he struggled to keep his composure, the tears started to overflow. He mourned their last years of normalcy, the boring times he’d been tired of now seeming like paradise.

Kokichi attempted to lift his hand to run his fingers through the other boy’s hair, but found he didn’t have the strength. “Ranran can you-” Rantaro interrupted him by lightly grabbing the others hand and threading his fingers through jade colored hair. Kokichi smiled again before wincing slightly. Rantaro slowly stroked his boyfriend’s hair, tears stinging his eyes and starting to spill over in cascades.

“Kokichi I promise, I will find you again. If there is an afterlife, or if there’s such a thing as reincarnation, I will find you. I’ll always find you.” He held up his hand, showing Kokichi the silver band wrapped around his finger. It glistened dully in the fading light. “We’re forever, remember? Nothing can change that. Ever.” He leaned down slightly to press a kiss to the purple boy’s forehead. As he pulled away, he noticed they were both crying, tear tracks carving lines through the dirt on their faces.

Kokichi sighed contentedly, closing his eyes slowly then looking back up at his boyfriend. “Sing for me?” The smaller boy still managed to give his puppy dog eyes, despite the pain he was in. Rantaro laughed lightly at this.

“Of course.” He took a deep breath and started to sing, his breath occasionally getting caught in his throat. The song was an old lullaby, one that had gotten them through night after night, and more memories resurfaced.

\---

_Kokichi sat straight up in bed, panting. The sheets clung to his small frame, soaked with sweat. He ran a hand through his hair, fingers tangling in the purple waves. His breathing sped up when he closed his eyes, images flashing across his eyelids. He bit his lip, trying not to scream._

_His eyes flew open as a hand wrapped around his wrist. He yelped, blinded by fear, and tried to pry his arm from the person’s grip. A soft voice cut through his panic, bringing him back to earth. “Kichi, it’s me. It’s Rantaro. Can you hear me?”_

_Kokichi nodded, gripping Rantaro’s arm with his free hand. Rantaro sat up, shifting so he could lean against the backboard. He gently pried Kokichi’s hand off of him, moving to pull the shorter boy into his lap._

_Kokichi snuggled closer, burying his face in the side of Rantaro’s neck. His fingers dug into the soft fabric of Rantaro’s shirt, clutching the material like his life depended on it. Sobs racked his body, tears cold against Rantaro’s skin._

_Rantaro ran one hand through the other boy’s hair, the other rubbing circles on his back. “It’s ok love, let it out. Nightmare?”_

_“Yeah…” The smaller boy sniffled and Rantaro kissed the top of his head._

_“Ok. It’s not real, I promise. I’m here, I’ve got you. Breathe.” Rantaro smiled when Kokichi pulled back to look at him._

_“Can…” he glanced away nervously. “can you sing me a lullaby?”_

_“Of course love. The normal one?”_

_“Yes please.”_

_Rantaro nodded and started to sing, the younger boy relaxing back into his chest and falling into a peaceful sleep._

\---

“I was distracted, and in traffic. I didn’t feel it when the earthquake happened.” More memories flashed through his mind as he sang to the frail boy in his lap.

 _Kokichi laughing at a stupid joke._ “But it really got me thinkin, were you out drinkin'?” 

_Kokichi stealing Miu’s phone._ “Were you in the living room, chillin' watchin' television?” 

_Kokichi giggling at Kaito’s antics._ “It's been a year now, think I've figured out how.” 

_Kokichi making fun of Maki._ “How to let you go and let communication die out.” 

_Kokichi being chased by Suichi while holding his hat._ “I know, you know, we know.” 

_Kokichi climbing Korekiyo like a tree as the anthropologist tried to figure out what was happening._ “You weren't down for forever and it's fine.” 

_Kokichi eating Kirumi’s cookies while sitting on the counter._ “I know, you know, we know.” 

_Kokichi screeching at the sight of Gonta’s bugs._ “We weren't meant for each other and it's fine.” 

_Kokichi prank calling Kaede._ “But if the world was ending, you'd come over, right?” 

_Kokichi being forced into cosplay by Tsumugi._ “You'd come over and you'd stay the night.” 

_Kokichi always asking Kiibo if he was sure he wasn’t a robot._ “Would you love me for the hell of it?” 

_Kokichi stealing Angie’s paints to graffiti the school._ “All our fears would be irrelevant.” 

_Kokichi putting a “boy crazy” sign on Tenko’s door._ “If the world was ending, you'd come over, right?” 

_Kokichi trying to get Himiko to saw him in half._ “The sky'd be falling and I'd hold you tight.” 

_Kokichi following Ryoma around while meowing for an entire day._ “And there wouldn't be a reason why, we would even have to say goodbye.” 

_Kokichi nervously confessing his feelings._ “If the world was ending, you'd come over, right?” 

_Kokichi throwing himself into Rantaro’s arms when he accepted the confession._ “Right?” 

_Kokichi smirking whenever he made Rantaro flustered._ “If the world was ending, you'd come over, right?” 

_Kokichi smiling smugly when he made Rantaro blush in public._ “Right?” 

_Kokichi the first time he ever kissed him._ “I tried to imagine, your reaction.” 

_Kokichi lounging upside down on the common room couch._ “It didn't scare me when the earthquake happened.” 

_Kokichi spending an entire class period making paper planes._ “But it really got me thinkin', that night we went drinkin.” 

_Kokichi excitedly showing his friends his college acceptance letter._ “Stumbled in the house and didn't make it past the kitchen.” 

_Kokichi screaming and nearly tackling him when Rantaro told him he was accepted to the same college._ “Ah, it's been a year now.”

_Kokichi and Rantaro decorating their dorm room together._ “Think I've figured out how.” 

_Kokichi always falling asleep in his classes._ “How to think about you without it rippin' my heart out.” 

_Kokichi begging Rantaro for cuddles while he was doing homework._ “I know, you know, we know”

_Kokichi attacking him in his chair when he refused._ “You weren't down for forever and it's fine.” 

_Kokichi always procrastinating on his homework._ “I know, you know, we know.” 

_Kokichi then complaining about the work he had to do the day before it was due._ “We weren't meant for each other and it's fine.” 

_Kokichi kissing Rantaro._ “But if the world was ending, you'd come over, right?” 

_Kokichi with his arms around Rantaro’s waist._ “You'd come over and you'd stay the night.” 

_Kokichi trailing kisses down Rantaro’s spine._ “Would you love me for the hell of it?”

_Kokichi turning Rantaro to face him._ “All our fears would be irrelevant.” 

_Kokichi kissing along Rantaro’s collarbone._ “If the world was ending, you'd come over, right?”

_Kokichi playfully biting Rantaro’s neck._ “The sky'd be falling while I'd hold you tight.”

_Kokichi sliding his hands into Rantaro’s hair._ “No, there wouldn't be a reason why.”

_Kokichi smashing their lips together._ “We would even have to say goodbye.” 

_Kokichi slipping his tongue in Rantaro’s mouth._ “If the world was ending, you'd come over, right?”

_Kokichi giving in to Rantaro’s control._ “You'd come over, right?” 

_Kokichi whimpering when Rantaro touched him._ “You'd come over, you'd come over, you'd come over, right?”

_Kokichi splayed on the bed underneath Rantaro._ “I know, you know, we know.”

_Kokichi panting after each kiss._ “You weren't down for forever and it's fine.” 

_Kokichi staring up at Rantaro with half lidded eyes._ “I know, you know, we know.” 

_Kokichi crying out his name over and over again._ “We weren't meant for each other and it's fine.”

_Kokichi turning to putty in his hands._ “But if the world was ending.”

_Kokichi coming completely undone underneath Rantaro._ “You'd come over, right?”

_Kokichi left a beautiful mess._ “You'd come over and you'd stay the night.”

_Kokichi as Rantaro gently carried him to the bathroom._ “Would you love me for the hell of it?

_Kokichi perfectly happy in the bath Rantaro had drawn for him._ “All our fears would be irrelevant.”

_Kokichi asking Rantaro to stay._ “If the world was ending.”

_Kokichi using his puppy dog eyes that Rantaro couldn’t resist._ “You'd come over, right?”

_Kokichi slipping into one of Rantaro’s shirts._ “The sky'd be falling while I hold you tight.”

_Kokichi pulling Rantaro down into bed with him._ “No, there wouldn't be a reason why.”

_Kokichi snuggling closer to Rantaro._ “We would even have to say goodbye.”

_Kokichi falling asleep in his arms._ “If the world was ending”

_Kokichi as everything around them burned._ “You'd come over, right?”

_Kokichi being hit full force in the gut._ “You'd come over, you'd come over, you'd come over, right?”

_Kokichi coughing up blood as Rantaro ran, carrying him._ “If the world was ending.”

_Kokichi, dying in his lap._ “You'd come over, right?”

By the end of the song, Kokichi had gone almost completely limp, barely able to keep his eyes open. Rantaro could barely finish the song, sobs racking his body. He pulled Kokichi to him, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Pressing a light kiss there, he pulled back to look Kokichi in the eyes. “I love you.”

The smaller boy smiled as best as he could, using all the strength he had left to speak. “I love you too.” Rantaro’s sobs echoed in the dreary alley, unable to stop his tears as Kokichi’s eyes fluttered closed for the last time. The smaller’s hand dropped from where it had been tangled in the taller’s hair, hitting the ground, and Rantaro had seen enough to know what it meant. Pressing a soft kiss to each eyelid, Rantaro clung to the last remnants of warmth in the smaller boy’s body as the life completely drained out of him. 

Racked with sobs, the green haired boy could barely get any words out as he stared at the broken boy in his arms. “I love you. I love you. I promise, I will find you again. No matter what it takes.

Forever, remember?”

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to the radio, and the song "If the World Was Ending" by Julia Michaels and JP Saxe came on, and this was born. i made 3 of my betas cry and i feel accomplished. fun fact, i wrote this entire thing except for the flashback in one sitting, then forgot about it and didn't write the flashback until 2 months later. but it's finished now, so i can share it with all of you!
> 
> as always, please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed! im actually really curious to know your thoughts on this, since it took me a while to be satisfied with it. if you cried, good, that was my goal. if you didn't, im going to assume you're emotionally numb like me. let me know in the comments, and like always, feel free to send requests or ideas for any fandom i write for! thanks for reading <3


End file.
